Modern computer systems typically include one or more storage devices, such as disc drive systems, for storing data. The disc drive systems generally store the data in substantially circular tracks on a disk such as magnetic or optical discs. To read and/or write data from a disk, the disc drive systems employ a read/write head to write or read data to and from a specified track on the disc.
A read/write operation typically requires the disc drive system to operate in a seek mode followed by a follow mode. In the seek mode, the disc drive system locates a desired destination track and moves the head to the destination track. In the follow mode, the disc drive system adjusts the position of the head to precisely follow the destination track so that the data can be written to or read from the destination track.